The Walking wizard
by Catcat1520
Summary: Shane Walsh thinks he has only two reasons to live, Lori and Carl. But if someone thought dead brought his family back to him how will things turn out? Harry potter thought things couldn't be better after being adopted, he was wrong, now with his family, the quarry group, and a budding romance between his dad and another group member how will things turn out? Rated T may become M.
1. Chapter 1

**OK first off this is my first Walking dead crossover and I haven't seen past the prison yet, so this won't be very cannon. There will be changes on how and if they meet up with the rest of the group along with Shanes character ( I felt he didn't get enough love in the series) that being said he is not as big of an ass and isn't obsessed with Lori.**

 **Also this story will have a major Lori bashing moment, and some characters may seem OOC, but i am really trying to redeem them. There will be a slash pairing but that can be up to you guys to decide if you want, I have one in mind but we will see.**

 **Also one last note I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR HARRY POTTER… ANY FLAMES SHALL BE USED TO ROAST DELICIOUS MARSHMALLOWS FOR S'MORES! ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

* * *

"why is Shane such an ass?"

"He is just rude."

"... stick up his ass…"

"... No family…"

"...Thinks he is the king…"

Shane sighed and continued on towards the quarry. Once he was for enough from people he pulled a picture out of a man and a small emerald eyed boy and tenderly held it as a lone tear fell. " Harry.."

Eyes watched on curiously from the distance.

* * *

*Sniffle* *Sob* "Please wake up uncle Rick." *Sniffle* "I want my daddy…"

'Harry?'

"Uncle Rick I'm gonna go find food, don't worry I have Shade and Pyra with me."

'Wait!'

"Hey uncle Rick you think when we find daddy Carl will be with him?"

'Carl? Oh God Carl!'

"Hey uncle Rick... I'm scared... wake-up so we can find daddy and Carl... Please uncle Rick please wake up.."

* * *

Harry stared down at his uncle sadly, "I'm sorry uncle, but I have to find daddy. I hope you wake up soon.." Harry sniffled pushing the door open.

"W...wwaitt."

Harry gasped and spun around, "uncle Rick?!" He rushed over to the bed. "Uncle Rick!' Tears streamed from the little boys eyes as he clambered up onto the bed, his body sending waves of energy into his uncle.

Rick groaned and slowly sat up, Harry helping as much as a small 8 year old can.

"H...Harry," Rick croaked "What..What.. Happened?"

Harry snuggled closer to his uncle, "you got hurt, by a bad man when you and daddy tried to catch him! Oh uncle Rick I was so scared the world got mean and smelly people tried to bite me! I hadda hide under your bed! Meany aunt Lori left me *Sniff* she left without me!"

Rick held the boy close while the little boy broke down crying for his missing father and cousin, his own mind reeling from the fragmented information. "Shhh Harry shhh, we'll figure this out. We will find them little one, me, you, Pyra and Shade…. Where are those two?"

Harry sniffed a little "Shade's outside the door, and Pyra's over there in the corner."

Rick nodded and gently pushed the tiny boy off, "then let's get going! Harry can you still use your magic?"

The little boy nodded frowning, "My magic feels weird though, like i can't control it." Harry looked up at his uncle, "do you really think we will find daddy and Carl? Will meany aunt Lori be there?"

Rick smiled down at him and stroked the child's hair. "We will find them Harry, just think of your dad's reaction, he will be so happy that you are alive!" Rick stood up shakily pulling the IV gently out of his arm as he did so.

Harry giggled and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. "Yea! Daddy will be so happy! So will Carl!" The boy jumped off the bed and ran over to the closet yanking it open. "Daddy even left you clothes in case you ever woke up!"

Rick smiled and grabbed the bundle slipping the gun that lay next to them quickly inside before Harry could see and walked into the adjoining bathroom. "Your dad thought of everything huh?"

The little boy giggled before petting the sleeping giant also known as Pyra the daniff. "Nope," the boy spoke calmly, " he didn't think dead people would be undead."

A loud clatter was heard from the bathroom before Rick rushed out in his new sheriff's outfit. "WHAT?!"

Harry blinked up innocently at his currently freaking out uncle, As Pyra raised his head and gave a huffing woof. "I said smelly people, why do you think Shade is guarding the room?"

Rick gave a small hysterical laugh, "When you said the world went bad i thought you meant like worse! Not the dead roaming the earth!" Rick paced the room, "oh god do I even want to risk going out there? How has Harry survived? How long was I out!?" He whipped around and stared at harry. "How.. How long was I out?"

Harry shrugged and cuddled up to giant dog. "A while… You were sleeping for a long time before the smelly dead." The boy climbed on the dog's back and nudged it to stand up. "So can we go now? I really wanna find daddy and Carl…"

Rick sighed and nodded. "If the world really has gone to hell… I mean gone bad, we need supplies."

Harry beamed at his uncle. "I know just where to go! There is a nice man who helped me eat when you were sleeping!"

Rick looked back at the almost eye level child as he opened the door, and walked up to the kneeling black coated Clydesdale named Shade. "Well," Rick smirked guiding the horse up, "then let's go!"

* * *

Shane sighed and stared out into the forest, listening to the sounds of the camp behind him.

"Hey," a feminine voice spoke up from behind him, as a hand landed on his arm.

Shane looked at the brunet, "What Lori?"

Lori smiled at him sadly and looked out at the trees, "We will get through this… All of us… We won't lose each other or Carl, just.. Don't mourn alone.. I lost them too."

Shane clenched his fists, and looked at the trees with such an intensity that Lori was afraid they would explode. "I promised him," Shane croaked out a tear falling down his cheek, "I promised Harry when I adopted him that I would protect him! I broke that! My son died along with my best-friend! Our animals could be out there starving or dead! All I could do was save you and Carl! I couldn't even save my own son!" Shane's shoulders shook as he quietly sobbed out his grief, thankful that the camp couldn't hear them.

Lori choked back a sob and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I know Shane, and I am so sorry, but please don't shut us out."

Shane sighed and looked away, "please just leave me be for a while Lori."

The woman bit her lip and nodded, walking away. Unknown to all but herself the guilt slowly eating away at her.

 **So what did you think? I'm sorry it is so short but it is the first chapter...**

 **Who's eyes do you think those were?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites! I loved the different reviews and i wanted to address a few.**

 **AnarchicMuse - I have said this to you already, this review made my day when i read it! To some of your points the first chapter was set up that way on purpose, i will be using some of your points in the chapters below so don't worry.**

 **Silvermane1- NO! No way no how Ewwwww! Although who knows what the rest think…..**

 **Mountain-Tenshi- That's what my thought was.**

 **Azteka- A lot of these questions will be answered in the next two to three chapters, so be on the lookout!**

 **Lizzybear54- You may have been right!**

 **To all the other reviews- I may have not answered you directly but here's an update and i am so happy you enjoy this!**

 **P.S I'm sorry it took so long! My computer crashed! And school was horrible… But that is no excuse! I am sincerely sorry i will be working double time to get the next chapter out after this.**

 **P.P.S This will not go along exactly with the show…. Things will be different! (It's no fun otherwise)…So on to the story!**

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

"I am glad you woke up Uncle, I was afraid daddy wouldn't find me if I went out on my own.." Harry whispered as they rode through the barren streets of their beloved town.

Rick nodded his head, with a hint of sadness as he looked at the blood and bodies littering the streets, houses and cars in disarray. He sighed and looked down at the small raven haired boy he had come to love as a nephew, riding his behemoth of a dog through the gory streets quietly.

"Uncle Rick! It's that house over there!" Harry called pointing to a white house in the distance, walkers sluggishly milling around on the streets ahead of them.

"Alright we are going to make a break for it, Harry I want you and Pyra to stay behind me, if any get near us, I'm sure Shades hoofs will be able to do some damage. Rick called, spurring the giant black horse into a fast paced trot. Harry tensed and shivered before, pushing the dog faster.

Harry stared wide eyed at the dead turning slowly towards them. Looking up at his uncle's back, harry frowned as a plan started to form. "Uncle Rick! Shades hoof-steps are making them come closer! We need to get off the street and onto the grass otherwise we will lead them right to him!"

Rick nodded steering the horse into the grass, the pants of Pyra telling him Harry did as well. A crack echoed through the air as a walker that had gotten close to the duo fell into the grass, unmoving.

Harry smiled pointed to the lone man standing in front of the house, rifle raised. "Morgan!" Harry shouted as more cracks sounded around them, clearing their path.

Rick sighed in relief, as they pulled to a stop in front of the house. Dismounting, Harry grinned and pulled a tired Pyra through the door, Shade following carefully once the horses rider dismounted. Rick and the man, Morgan quickly followed, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Well little man when I said come to me if you need help, I didn't mean come to me with hell on your heels."

Harry giggled and hugged the man before running over to the african-american boy sitting on the bed. "Dewey!"

The older boy tilted his lips up into a small smile, "how many times do I have to tell you my name is Duane."

Harry pouted and flopped on the worn mattress staring cutely up Duane. "But Dewey is my nickname for you!"

The elder males chuckled softly from where they had been quietly talking at the sight of the older boy crumbling under sparkling emerald orbs.

Rick sighed and turned back to the other man, taking in his tired appearance. "Morgan… Harry and I need to set out in the morning. We need to find our family."

Morgan nodded and sagged against the wall behind him. "How do you even know they're alive? I mean the kid woulda starved or got bit if we hadn't found him when we did. Hell we kept trying to get the damned kid to keep himself and his pets here."

"Why didn't he?" Rick asked staring intently at the man in front of him.

"Kept saying his uncle, which I guess is you, was asleep and hurt, said he wouldn't go without seeing you at least once more."

A surge of love ran through rick's heart. He definitely wasn't going to fail his nephew, he would find their family. Rick raked a hand through his hair. "Why don't you guys come with us? It'd give us all a better chance of survival…"

Morgan shook his head, "I can't yet… soon but not yet." He looked back at the boys, laughing, talking and petting the two large animals. "You just take care of that boy, he has a heart of gold… and balls of steel."

Rick choked out a laugh, causing Harry to look over questioningly, nodding to show he was alright, Rick settled down to a long afternoon and evening of thinking.

* * *

Shane growled as he stalked past the fat tub of lard known as Ed Peletier, sitting around doing nothing. He stormed down to the edge of the quarry and stared out at the sparkling blue water. Heaving a big sigh Shane looked up at the sky, murmuring, "Oh Harry, please give me the patience to deal with all these assholes." His eyes welled with unshed tears when no cry of "Swear jar daddy!", "You have to put in a dollar it's the rules!" or "Soon I'll be able to get that new bike daddy haha!"

"Sometimes it's OK to cry you know…" A male voice sounded from behind him.

Snarling Shane spun around. "The fuck you want Dale?" The older man frowned at the other man's glassy brown eyes and scratched his white beard.

"Well I guess it's more of what you want to tell me." The older man held out a familiar photo, two smiling faces staring back.

Shane snatched the photo looking around to make sure no one else was paying attention to the pair, before hastily but carefully shoving it into his pants pocket to put back into his tent later. "Where the fuck did you get this!?"

Dale held his hands up as if to show he meant no harm, before relaxing them back at his sides. "Found it on the ground last night by the tree line… You looked happy in that photo…" Cautiously he placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder, showing silent support. "...Was he your son?"

Shane's shoulders slumped and he gave a choked sob. "His name was Harrison, but he liked to be called Harry better." The man gave a watery laugh, "the only time he was ever called Harrison was when he either got in trouble or was scaring me half to death. He was 8"

Dale gave a small smile. "Sounds like he was a handful… What happened?"

Shane shuddered, his voice eerily hollow. "I dropped him, Lori, and Carl off at the hospital to visit Lori's husband Rick, pretty much my brother in all but blood…"

 _Shane pulled the truck up the the entrance of the hospital, and smiled as Lori pulled her excited son out of the backseat to stand next to her, Harry already standing on his tiptoes to hold onto the driver side window. "One hour right daddy? You only have to go to work for one hour and then we can go ride Shade for a while?"_

 _Shane chuckled and reached out to ruffle his son's already messy hair. "Of course little man, have I ever broken a promise to you? Now go visit your uncle, he may not be awake yet, but they say coma patients can still hear when we talk to them."_

 _Harry frowned sadly, "will he ever wake up daddy? Aunt Lori and Carl really miss him… Me too…"_

 _Shane took his sons hand in his. "Someday little one, who knows he could wake up while you're there!"_

 _Harry smiled before squeezing his dad's hand and grabbing Carl's. "Have fun at work daddy!" He yelled before pulling Carl into the building, a chuckling Lori following close behind…_

"And that was the last time I seen him.." Shane spoke quietly looking anywhere, but the older man.

Dale Squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "That's a lot to hold in… you can always talk to me if you need to… I'd love to hear more about your boy."

Shane looked at the older man gratefully and nodded. Dale gave the other man a gentle smile before heading back to his RV, a quiet "Thank you" warming his heart. Maybe just maybe, Dale thought, he could get the others to back off a little bit. After all everyone has a story.

* * *

Harry woke up to the smell of citrus invading his nose, and sunlight blinding him. Groaning the little boy slowly sat up rubbing his eyes. "G'd mornin'" The boy mumbled

"Good morning sleepyhead, want some fruit?"

The boy sleepily nodded his head, "Uhhuh. Orange uncle Rick… Uncle rick?!" The boy's head snapped up to see his Uncle alive and well sitting next to him on the bed. Tears welled up in the boys Emerald eyes as he launched himself at his uncle knocking the fruit out if his hands. "Yesterday really happened! It wasn't a dream… I thought it was a dream… I'm so happy it wasn't!" Harry cried snuggling into his uncle and holding on for dear life.

Rick smiled gently and wrapped his arms firmly around the small boy. "Shhh it's alright. Yesterday really happened, I really woke up, and we are really going to find our family." He looked up at Morgan and his son, who had quietly crept into the room hearing the commotion.

Clearing his throat as to not startle the younger boy Morgan spoke. "Finally up I see. Thought you were gonna sleep all day, you've been known to ya know." Harry turned to pout at the man, Duane laughing beside him.

"I do not. Dewey does." Harry pointed out causing the adults to chuckle. Duane stuck his tongue out at the other boy playfully.

Rick shook his head at the boys antics before grabbing the plate of orange slices and setting them beside him. "Eat up you squirrel, then we can get going."

Harry nodded before hungrily shoving a piece of the fruit in his mouth.

Rick's smile quickly turned into a groan as he stood up, the aches and pains from yesterday coming back full force.

"Come on you. We should change your bandages before you leave." Morgan stated holding out a bag of gauze and bandages.

Rick nodded and held his arms out to the sides allowing the older man easier access. "I took the liberty of packing you guys a small bag of food and water, some clothes for y'all and a tote of guns."

Rick looked down at the man in surprise. "You didn't have to do that, I was planning on stopping by the police station before we left town."

Morgan chuckled before tying the end of the bandage in place. "Son where do you think we got em, the boy sure knew how to get in easy enough. Figured since he told me how to get em, we'd share. Got 'em all strapped to your horse. Harry told me he was strong enough to carry the weight."

Rick nodded as he pulled his shirt back on, a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed before replying. "He's a Clydesdale, they are work horses."

Harry walked over Pyra trotting behind him. "Uncle I'm ready."

Rick took a deep breath before nodding and walking over to the door where Shade was waiting patiently, Morgan following closely behind.

"Are you sure you won't go with us?" Harry asked as he climbed onto Pyra's back, Rick doing the same with Shade.

Morgan looked at the small boy sadly, "Na son, we can't leave here quite yet, we will meet again when we do though don't you worry."

Harry looked frantically at Duane. "You will won't you? Please come Duane! You can ride with Uncle Rick!"

Duane shook his head, and stepped back into his father's broad chest. "I can't leave without my papa." He gave the riders a watery smile, his brown eyes filled with unshed tears. "Sides, like my pop said we will see each other again… I promise."

Rick watched concerned as Harry's emerald eyes dimmed. "Right." Rick stated nodding to the duo standing next to them. "let's get goin'."

Harry nodded quietly and turned away from the house, Pyra breaking into a brisk walk, Rick following close behind.

"So," Rick started once the house was a distant dot. "Why you so quiet? They are smart, I'm sure we will see them again."

Harry turned to look at his uncle eyes distant. "No we won't."

"Oh?" Rick asked concerned, "and how do you know that?"

"... **Magic** …"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I since have still gotten questions about this, and I want everyone to enjoy the story, I will try to give those confused a bit of background.**

 **Shade is a Clydesdale, It is a workhorse that is bigger than those most are associated with.**

 **Pyra is a Daniff, it is a mix of a great dane and a mastiff, however due to Harry's magic both Shade and Pyra are bigger than normal. (More hints will be given later on)**

 **Harry is 8 years old, and yes he and his family know about magic, there will be a flashback later to tell you how.**

 **I DO NOT like Lori, so for those still hoping she is a good character think again (mwahahaha)**

 **I also am still taking suggestions on the slash or not slash so I would love to hear why or why not :)**

 **Oh yeah one last thing! Bravo to those who figured out the eyes from the first chapter were Dale's!**

 **ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH! I AM SO SORRY I AM SUCH A SPORADIC CHAPTER POSTER! I WILL TRY TO GET BETTER!**

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

Dale sighed and grabbed two bottles of water knowing that with how hot it was the man on lookout would surely need it. Double since it was Shane. He smiled at the other man as he climbed the last rung on to the roof of the R.V. "Figured you could use some water, though it is almost as hot as the air outside." Shane chuckled and shook his head, letting his tense body relax a small bit. Dale gave a silent cheer.

"Harry hated drinking warm water…" Shane spoke quietly… almost wistfully. Dale just sat silently next to him, giving the man the time he needed. "He thought it tasted like feet, never quite could ask him why he knew what they tasted like… tho with the family I got him from, not sure I wanted the answer. "

Dale chuckled, "sounds like a handful, a happy handful."

Smirking Shane nodded before his face fell, " He wasn't always like that though… I remember an incident maybe 2 or so months after I adopted him... "

 _A five year old Harry held tightly to his new father's outstretched hand as they walked down the street, away from the schoolyard._

" _Hey Mr. Shane?" The little boy asked, emerald eyes peeking up through his messy raven locks. "Why did you adopt me?"_

 _Shane stopped and looked at his son, a small frown playing on his lips. "Why little man?"_

 _Harry bit his lip and looked at the ground. "I heard my teachers talking… They said… they said that maybe I woulda been better off in an orfanige then with you... they said …"_

 _Shane silently growled at the nerve of those 'teachers', before he crouched down in front of his son. "Hey… No more talk like that," he used one calloused hand to gently tip his son's head up, his thumb lightly brushing away a stray tear. "I adopted you because I saw a little boy who was so scared and small, but so strong and so smart, his bright green eyes so full of hope. I can't say i will be the best father in the world hell… heck," He amended causing a small giggle to escape the tiny boy. "I have a temper, and i may not always show my emotions and if I do not in the right way, but I will never hit you or force you to do anything that can cause you pain. Whether by blood or not you are a Walsh now, you are my son… and all those old crones who wanna say differently well they will have to take it up with me, 'cause let's face it kid you're stuck with me." Shane grinned as the little boy launched himself into his arms hugging him for all he's worth._

" _I… I love you daddy." The little boy stuttered into the older male's neck, as if afraid he would be rejected._

 _A blinding grin stole over shane's face, but he didn't answer, only crushed the boy in a tighter embrace._

* * *

Rick frowned as he and his nephew rode down the deserted country roads, the little boys outburst from earlier still weighing heavily on his mind. "Harry?"

The little boy looked up his uncle, "yeah?"

The man sighed and slowed Shade to a stop, harry and Pyra following closely behind. "How do you know that they won't see us again? I know you said magic… but you have never been able to do that before." Rick paused concern flashing through his blue eyes.

Harry shrugged, his eyes downcast. "Promise you won't think I'm a freak?"

Ricks eyes turned sharp, "I have never thought you were a freak, not when we found out about magic and certainly not now. You are my nephew, no matter what kid."

Harry sniffled and looked up at his Uncle with wet eyes. "They… they had black bands around their necks… just like the dead people."

Rick swallowed heavily. "Like.. like the dead?"

Harry nodded nervously picking imaginary dirt off of Pyra's fur. " Yeah but the dead people's ring looks… bad…"

"Bad how?"

Harry shuddered and gently prodded the massive canine into a walk, Rick scrambling to follow. "I… I don't wanna talk about it uncle Rick… It's scary and I miss daddy…."

Rick sighed and shot a furtive glance around them, something he stupidly neglected to do during their brief talk. He wondered how his nephew survived the beginning of all of this, and why Shane would abandon his son. Rick shook his head clearing it of such negative thoughts and stared resolutely ahead vowing to somehow find his family and find these answers out.

* * *

Shane growled stalking towards the RV, the barely noticeable lines at his eyes becoming deeper. Lori wouldn't stop trying to get him to sleep with her! And what was worse was people believed they were!... Well except for the Dixons and Dale, Dale because he knew the truth, the Dixons because they just don't care. Shane sighed as he climbed up the ladder to the roof.

"Go on down Dale, I am gonna take watch."

Dale stared at him for a second taking in the tired brown eyes and stress lines, before scooting over into the other lawn chair. "Now you don't have to do that, but I would enjoy the company."

Shane sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day before flopping gracelessly into the empty lawn chair. "it's so quiet," Shane mumbled lost in his thoughts. "Harry would hate it…"

"oh?" Dale asked quietly.

Shane gave a humorless chuckle. " I found out the hard way…"

 _Shane shot out of bed, at the blood curdling scream emanating down the hallway. 'Harry!'_

 _He walked cautiously into the room and sat on the bed looking helplessly at the shivering figure under the covers. "Harry? Bud it's ok.." Shane sat on the edge of the bed and tugged the sheets gently off the shivering boy._

 _Harry looked up at his father, eyes wet and glassy. "quiet… scary… aunt P'tuna… dark"_

 _Shane frowned thinking back to that damnable couple in his jail, as he scooped his son into his lap. "Are you sure?" He asked an idea forming in his mind._

 _Harry snuggled closer, peering up at his new father emerald eyes wide. "s'not?"_

 _Shane smiled gently, wrapping his arms around the small child. "Nope, if you listen real closely you can hear the crickets chirping, owls hooting and screeching, and all sorts of other things."_

 _Harry have a small smile. "Like your snoring?"_

" _Ha yes like my snoring you little imp!"_

Dale snorted "I can see you raisin' a boy like that."

Shane gave a humorless chuckle, eyes glassy, "He is one of a kind…"

* * *

Harry looked around nervously as they neared Atlanta, his hands gripping Pyra's fur tightly. She shifted a bit, but did no more to loosen her young charges hands. "Uncle Rick do we have to go into the city… I don't wanna… I'm scared" the words were said as no more than a whisper, yet his uncle understood.

Rick sighed, "I know bud, but we need to find some sort of shelter for the night, we may have already made good time. Pyra and Shade are probably exhausted."

Shade huffed softly as if to agree with his riders words.

"Atlanta here we come… yay"


End file.
